overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix/@comment-5.103.178.197-20160623203131/@comment-147.91.198.10-20160630122217
I know there are humans, elves, lizardmen and similar beings in Nazaric but they are a minority and I think the emperor and his entourage did not see any of them (unless I am misremembering things). They only met the most pomerfull, dangerous and horrific denizens of Nazaric. From the human point of view the fact that there are living beings in Nazaric and that Ainz bothered to order the empire delegation to come probably means he won’t immediately kill them all and turn them into undead but it is far from reassuring. They are still absolutely evil beings that look at humans as insects. And latter their leader commits mass murder for fun. Calling for the emperor to be open minded about the undead is a tall order under the circumstances. It takes a lot of time and effort to change entrenched prejudice (just look at what is happening in our world) and these aren’t really just prejudice since the undead do want to destroy the living. It’s just that Ainz is not a real undead. Aimz even admits this himself when he is thinking about the future of the kingdom. That without his human vestiges he would probably just farm the humans for xp and recourses. Also (to me at least) Ainz bad actions outweigh his good deeds by a wide margin although this could change in the future. He is probably universally hated by the small folk of the Kingdom (outside of E rental). There probably isn’t a family that didn’t lose a member because of Ainz. And again, the emperor and the rest of the humans don’t have all the information that we, the readers have. So it seems to me that the logical thought process from empires perspective would go something like this: Ainz has living subjects so he probably won’t immediately kill everyone in the empire to make more undead. But his subjects are all evil monsters that think nothing of humans. He also finds killing humans an masses a fun activity. How high is the chance he will destroy the empire if it suites his goals or he thinks we slighted him somehow? Probably very high. We need to do something to stop him before it comes to that but we need to be very careful how we go about it. You are right that they need to gather more information about Nazaric but isn’t that exactly what they are doing? They are trying to carefully make alliances and share information. The emperor even comments to himself that the Slane Theocracy has the most information about the undead. The emperor was not planning to recklessly attack Ainz but was only laying the groundwork for the future. And the way he was doing it is exactly how you say they should. Empire and Theocracy certainly already have trade relations and ambassadors. The emperor was negotiating with the Theocracy at a pretext of meeting with a group of merchants. He can’t do it at the palace since Ainz is regularly spying on him. That is the reason he freaked out. He thought Ainz knows everything down to smallest details and is just toying with him. As for Mare, he wants to try and entice one of Ainz’s subordinates to defect and he thinks Mare is the most likely candidate. That just means that empires intelligence services will focus gathering information on Mare and how best to approach him. It doesn’t mean they will pressure Mare to defect before understanding him better. As you say something like that would be very foolish.